Blood Red Moon
by Ichiru deathstrawberry
Summary: My summary didn't fit so it's inside. Yaoi (boyxboy) Character death and cussing. I suck at summaries but you'll do. Hope you enjoy took sometime but I actually loved. First time One-shot!


**STORY: **Blood Red Moon

**BY: **Ketsueki Tenshi1

**RATING: **M

**PAIRING:** Ichigo & Shirosaki

**DISCLAIMER: **Don't own Bleach

**WARNING:** Character death and cussing

**SUMMARY: **A cursed deceased prince comes back every century under a Blood Red Moon to find his lover from one thousand years ago to accomplish the promise they made with each other. In the present day, Shirosaki gets curious about the promise the prince and his lover did. So Shirosaki and Rukia, his closest friend, go to the library where they search up the history about the Blood Red Moon. The next Blood Red Moon will be within a week what will Shiro and Rukia do?

* * *

The school bell rang announcing that lunch started. An albino grabbed his bento from his book bag and headed to the roof where all his friends hanged out. As he was walking towards the roof he heard running footsteps behind him when he turned around to see who it was, he was crushed in a bear hug by big boobs.

"Shiro~chan?! Did you hear about the next Blood Red Moon Shi-chan~" A bubbly girl said to an albino when she hugged him with her big boobs.. The girl had long green wavy hair and big breasts, she was wearing Karakura's high school uniform.

Said albino tried shoving the bubbly girl away from his face because he was losing air due to the suffocation of her breasts.

A snicker was heard from behind the bubbly girl as she continued to hug him. "Nel come on. Let the poor guy go your suffocating him with yours boobs love." A male with an eye patch on his right eye told his girlfriend.

Nel gasped and released the albino. "I'm so sorry shiro! Are you alright?"

Shirosaki Zangetsu fell on his knees as he tried to get his breath back. Shirosaki had long silky white hair that cascaded in front of his face, golden eyes surrounded in onyx, and a well beautifully built body. "What the hell Nel?! Were ya tryin' ta kill me again?!" Shiro screeched at Nel.

Nel giggled and ran behind her boyfriend to peek at Shirosaki beside her boyfriends bicep. "Nope Shi-chan~"

Once Shirosaki composed himself he asked Nel. "What this Blood Red Moon you were talking about Nel?"

"Ya really don' pay attention in history class do ya Shirosaki?" The male with the eye patch said.

"Shut up Nnoitra. And just tell me about this Blood Red Moon?" Shiro asked Nnoitra.

Nnoitra sighed. "Tha Blo-"

"Hey ya fuckers wha' are ya doin?" Let's go ta tha roof!" A barritone voice yelled. Nnoitra, Nel and Shirosaki looked behind them to see a teal haired guy walking up to them.

"Yea yea Grimmjow. Let's go I'll tell ya in the roof let's meet with the others." Nnoitra told Shirosaki.

Shiro nodded and followed the other's in the roof. When they got their, the rest of the group was there already and eating their lunch. A short petite girl waved to her three friends. "Hey Shiro, Nnoi, Nel, Grimm. You guys are late."

"Ohayo Rukia-chan. Did you hear about the Blood Red Moon?" Nel said.

"Oh yes. Isn't it in a week?" Rukia asked Nel.

"Yup!" Nel answered when she sat down beside Nnoitra and Chad. "Ohayo Chad."

Chad hummed a good morning.

"Ok well ya tell me wha a Blood Red Moon Is?" Shirosaki asked getting tired of hearing about the 'Blood Red Moon' and not knowing what it is.

"You don't pay attention in History class?" Uryuu asked.

"Not really," Shirosaki admitted.

Ishida sighed. "Well if you want to know about the Blood Red Moon you're going to need to go the library. All I can tell you is that in the Blood Red Moon the prince comes back to find his lover an complete the promise they made with each other."

"And what was the promise?" Shirosaki asked more seriously his accent changing.

Rukia and Nel stood up and Rukia dramatically fell backwards on Nel's arms placing the back of her small petite hand on her forehead and closing her eyes. Then both dramatically said in unison." _**The promise the prince and his lover both made was that they will always be together** **forever**_"

Suddenly Rukia appeared beside Shirosaki and nudged him with her elbow. "And you know what's the best part?"

"What?"

"They were both gay!" Nel said squealing happily clapping her hands.

"Ugh! I fergot ya both are yaoi fan girls" Shirosaki said.

The bell suddenly rang and the group stood up heading to the door.

As Shirosaki was heading to class he couldn't get the thought that he could have sworn he heard this promise before but forgot the moment he entered class.

* * *

When the bell rang everybody quickly gathered their stuff and left school to head back home.

"Hey fucken Shirosaki! Where the fucken hell are ya goin?!" Grimmjow yelled.

"To tha library you ass. I'll see ya guys tamorrow." And with that Shirosaki disappeared out of the groups sight.

"Is he really gonna look up about the 'Blood Red Moon'?" Nel asked in disbelieve.

"Seems like it. Come on! The idiot said well see him tamorrow." Nnoitora wrapped an arm around Nel's waist and started heading home.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow. I'm going with Shiro." Rukia said and ran off to where Shiro had disappeared.

"Hey Shiro! Wait up!" Rukia shouted to Shirosaki when she saw him.

"What are you doing here Rukia? Shouldn't you be heading home?" Shirosaki asked.

"Nope. Nii-sama knows I have to return books anyways." Rukia said.

"What evers"

* * *

After a walk for thirty minutes they finally got to the library.

"Ah~ Well if it isn't Rukia-chan~" A sly looking foxed male said to Rukia with his eyes closed.

"Konbanwa Gin-san. I came to return my library books." Rukia said.

"Ah~ Ok give them to me." Rukia handed the books to Gin.

"Umm... Do ya have any books bout tha history of tha 'Blood Red Moon'?" Shirosaki asked.

Gin looked at Shirosaki with his eyes closed seriously. Then smiled. "Why yes. Rangiku-chan~"

"Hai?" A busty strawberry blonde popped beside Shirosaki making him jump. "Is there something I can help with?" The strawberry blonde said.

"Yes Rangiku. Can you show this young teenager where the history of the 'Blood Red Moon' is."

Rangiku's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates then looked at Shirosaki with a calculating look then a smile cracked on her face. "Wow~ It's been a while since somebody looked up information about the 'Blood Red Moon'. Follow me."

And with that Shirosaki followed the strawberry blonde, living behind Rukia. They walked to the back of the library where the lights were dim. "Here we are." Rangiku pointed to some old, rusty looking books that were on the shelf. "Here you can find about the 'Blood Red Moon'." And then Rangiku left.

Shirosaki put his index finger on the books title and slided it aside and kept on reading the titles until his finger landed on dark bolted red letters.

_'**Blood Red Moon**'_

He pulled the thin book and saw that its leather was black and the title was in deep red letters. He sat down on a chair and placed the book on the table while he took his book bag off. He grabbed the book and opened it to the first page and started reading.

_'Blood Red Moon__'_

_A long time ago a beautiful prince was born, he was the most kind-hearted and caring person anyone could have ever met. The handsome prince had long beautiful, smooth, and silky orange hair that touched his smooth curvy waist, the warmest chocolate brown eyes that could have possibly melted the most stubborn cold-hearted person into goo. Beautiful, strong, sculpted, and very sinful sun-kissed body clothed in a very beautiful silky black kimono with blood red cherry blossom designs and soft sinful pink curved lips into a beautiful smile. The prince was like a goddess, a man dripping pure sin with his sinful body. The prince's name was Ichigo Kurosaki.  
_

___The prince was to marry the princess that his father had chosen who accordingly was the princess Orihime Inoue. _The prince had a loving family. He had beautiful twin sisters, and had a beautiful kind-hearted, caring mother who was queen, and a goof ball of a father who was king. The prince loved his entire family but felt shame over himself when he lost his mother at the age of six. But received comfort from his loyal and only closest knight. The knight cared for the young prince and would have given his entire life and soul to keep his beloved prince safe. The knight dearly cared for his prince but as they grew closer to each other more deeply, the knight started noticing that he started having feelings for the prince. The knight had to tell the prince about his feelings and hoped that the prince would sow his affections in return. 

_So the next night the knight sneaked inside the prince's room and woke him up. When the prince woke up he looked at his knight in concern and looked out the castle window and noticed that the moon was still glowing brightly. The prince looked back at his loyal knight in concern when he saw that it was still night time. The knight fidgeted in nervousness and then couldn't hold it anymore. The loyal knight blurted out his entire feelings to his beloved prince and even cried hoping that his beloved prince would return the same feelings. The prince stared at his knight in complete shocked but then jumped out of his big bed and wrapped his arms around his knight and kissed him deeply. The knight was in complete shock but then composed himself and started dominating the prince's mouth. Once they broke apart from each others flushed face they murmured to each other a soft '**I Love You**'. The next morning the prince's father went inside his sons bedroom to surprise him with a sneak attack, but then went into a rampage when he found that his son had slept with the knight. The prince got in a fight with his father, but what he didn't expect was that his father had ordered and execution to both of them. The prince was horrified when his father had sentenced him to-  
_

"Shirosaki did you find what you were looking for?" Rukia said to Shirosaki popping behind him.

Shirosaki yelped in surprise and glared at Rukia, who only gave him a smug look. "Yeah just found a story about the prince but not about the 'Blood Red Moon' nor the promise they made with each other."

"What did you find so far?"

"Well it says here that the prince was really handsome and was to marry the princess Orihime Inoue. But then his knight started having feelings for the prince nd confessed his feelings. They had a lovey dovey night and his father found them naked the next morning and ordered an execution for both of them. That's all I read until you interfered."

"So the prince was going to get executed because he spent the night with his knight and not with the princess. Jeez that's tough. Either way it's getting late that's what I came to tell you. Are you going to check the book out?"

"Yeah I wanna what know happens next." Shirosaki stood up from the chair and pushed it in grabbing his bookbag. Then went to check the book out, Rukia following behind.

"Ah~ Did ya fin' wha' ya were lookin for?" Gin asked.

"Yeah. Can I check it out?" Shirosaki asked.

"Why of course~ Just bring back the book before the end of this week. 'k?"

"Why?"

"Because by the end of this week the next Blood Red Moon will rise and I'm going to lock the library that day so the prince won't confuse me as his lover!" Gin giggled then scanned the book and handed back the book to Shirosaki. "Here ya go~"

"What do you mean 'confuse me by the prince's lover'?"

"Ya gonna have ta finish reading tha book ta understan wha I mean." Gin said.

Shirosaki growled."Bastard" he mumbled and left the library with Rukia. Shirosaki dropped off Rukia and said there farewell. Shirosaki walked inside his home and saw Zangetsu in the kitchen preparing dinner. "Zan I'm not hungry taday. I'll be in my room." Shirosaki ran up the stairs towards his room and locked the door behind him once he was inside. He took his book bag off and placed it on his desk he then went to his closet. He took his school uniform off and hanged it up. He grabbed a pair of black sweatpants and a black tank top. He grabbed the book that he checked out from inside his book bag and laid down on his bed and turned to the page he was reading.

_'The prince was horrified when his father had sentenced him to death and was locked inside his bedroom. The king locked the knight in the prison cell and looked at him with so much anger and left. The prince cried and cried his soul out when he couldn't resist the urge to see his lover and save him for over two weeks. So the prince had planned that at night time he would escape with his lover and live somewhere together where no one would ever find them. When night came the prince carefully climbed out of his window and ran down the prison cell. He had to hide in the shadows so that the guards wouldn't see him and report him. When he finally reached the prison cell where his lover was kept, he couldn't contain the gasp that escaped his pink lips when he saw his lover beat up horribly. The prince quickly and sneakily grabbed the keys from one of the guards and unlocked the prison cell where his lover was kept. The prince picked up his lover and ran into the night hiding in the nearby forest. _

_He placed his lover down beside a tree and ripped off a cloth from his kimono to clean his lover's injuries. When the knight caught the scent of cherry blossoms and lavender he instantly knew that he was with his prince and tried to speak. When he found his voice he begged the prince to leave him and to run away from this place. The prince cried and told his lover that he couldn't leave him, he wanted to stay by his side forever. Then suddenly they heard the shouts of the guards when they noticed that the prince and knight had escaped. The prince quickly wrapped an arm under the knights arms and started running away deeper into the forest. The knight accidentally tripped and begged his lover to keep on running and that he would catch up. The prince saw through the lie and picked up his lover again and started running again. They both ended up on a cliff near the ocean and turned around when they heard the guards closing around them. The prince's father walked up to the front and told his son that he would be forgiven if he left the knight to his death and would be welcomed back to the family. The prince refused and told his father that he would rather die with his lover then go back with his rotten family. The father was angered and ordered all the guards to kill them both. One of the guards ran up to stab the prince in the heart but instead stabbed the knight when he blocked the attack. The knight fell on the floor in front of the prince and smiled softly to the prince. The prince fell to his knees and picked up his lover in his arms and kissed him gently ignoring the disgusted and angered looks from the guards and his father. The knight smiled at his beloved angel and made a promise to his lover and then died. The prince yowled and sobbed when his lover was gone, he grabbed the dagger from his lovers chest and pulled it out. He gently laid his lover on the floor and stood up with the bloody dagger in his hands. His father was horrified when he saw that his son lifted the dagger and aimed it towards his heart. Suddenly the beautiful white full moon turned into a bloody red color glowing its red light towards the prince and his lover. The prince yelled to his father that no one would ever separate him and his lover and cursed himself to come very one hundred years to find his lover and complete the promise they made. In curiosity the king had asked what kind of promise they made. The prince smiled grimly and said "The promise me and my beloved loyal, knight was that** we will be together forever" **then plunged the dagger to his heart and fell backwards into the ocean.__ The prince's father had learned his lesson and mourned for his sons death and honored the prince's and the knight's death. The knight's body was burned but the prince's body was never found many would have expected that boys body to swim to the shore but it never did, not even as years passed by.  
_

Shirosaki closed the book and placed it on his desk. Then turned around looking at the wall and then outside the window and noticed that it might rain. _'So they never found his body' _Shirosaki thought. Shirosaki still didn't quite understand what was all this stuff about the 'Blood Red Moon'. So he quickly stood up and pulled out his chair and sat on it. He pulled out his laptop bag from one of his drawers and placed on the desk. He unzipped the bag and pulled out his Vizio Ultrabook and turned it on. The laptop purred softly then he went to Firefox. And searched on google about the 'Blood Red Moon' but only came up with ridiculous stuff like about god coming back or about a game or movies. Shirosaki heaved out an annoyed sighed and then typed the prince's name. And cracked a smile when he finally found the information he was looking for and clicked on the link.

**_"Kurosaki Ichigo was a handsome prince that cursed himself to find his lover that died because of a guard that tried to kill him but instead his lover took the kill. Since then, the prince would wake up every century from the ocean with the help of the blood moon and wait on the cliff, hoping that his lover would come to him. If not then he walks through Karakura town to kill and devour peoples soul as a payment for his curse to keep on coming every century and continue searching for his lover. As in the story of _'Blood Red Moon' _it is said that the prince's body was never found. The reason was because the prince's body disappeared when he fell from the cliff the blood moon changed to its original color taking the prince with it as part of the curse. The next _'Blood Red Moon' _will be within this week and by the end of it _Kurosaki Ichigo_ will come back to find his lover if not he will devour souls to continue his search. But he doesn't give mercy when devouring peoples souls, by any means if he needs to he will also kill cold-blooded."_**

When Shirosaki finished he was paler than before and his golden eyes were widened to the size of dinner plates. He got up, closing his laptop, and laid down on his bed staring at the ceiling. And then faced the window wrapping his blanket around him and saw that it was raining. As he listened to the rain pelt softly against his window glass he slowly started falling asleep by a soft scent of cherry blossoms and lavender.

* * *

Golden eyes in black blinked and turned over to turn off his blaring alarm. He sat up letting the blanket fall off his waist and rubbed the sleep off his eyes. A knock was heard on his door.

"Shirosaki breakfast is almost ready." Zangetsu said from outside his door.

"Comin' Zan." Then he heard Zangetsu's retreating steps. Shirosaki got up and went to his closet to pull out black skinny jeans a white button up and a black sweater vest with long sleeves. Shirosaki stood there in front of his bed for a while. He thought back to the past few days and still felt uncomfortable about the Blood Red Moon, even after reading the book and returning it he still felt that something was missing. So today he was planning to go where the prince and his lover died. He changed into his clothes, brushed his long silvery hair and went downstairs to have breakfast he caught the scent of pancakes and eggs. Shirosaki entered the kitchen and sat on the chair with the round kitchen table.

Zangetsu placed a plate of pancakes, scrambled eggs, and strawberries in front of Shirosaki and rose an eyebrow when he saw that Shirosaki wasn't wearing his uniform. Shirosaki caught Zangetsu's look but just shrugged and grabbed his fork and started eating.

"Aren't you going to school Shirosaki?" Zangetsu asked.

"No. Not today. I don't want to go to school I'll be at room." Shirosaki rose up from his chair and washed his dish in the sink. He grabbed a towel and dried his hands. "Thanks for the food Zan." Then went up the stairs to his room.

Zangetsu shook his head but none the less went to his room to prepare for work.

Shirosaki sat on his bed and looked out the window and saw that it was still raining. He sighed and sat on his desk opening his laptop. He started searching where Ichigo died and when he found he grabbed a post it and wrote down the directions. He got up and went downstairs, in time he heard the front door close. He went to the living room and opened the window and saw Zangetsu leave in his Nissan Murano from the driveway. He waited until Zangetsu was out of site and then grabbed his car key. He put on his chucks that were in the entrance of the doorway and grabbed an umbrella and went to the garage. He went inside his molten orange Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4 and turned it on. He then got out of the garage and headed to the cliff where Ichigo died. It took him about an hour but got to the cliff he parked his car and got out. "Damn from here I have to walk all of this." In front of Shirosaki there was a mountain track that headed to the cliff, so Shirosaki pulled out and opened up his umbrella then started walking.

After a while of getting a cut on the cheek, almost slipping and cracking his head he finally made it to the cliff and saw a small shrine with a row of cherry blossom trees. He walked up to the shrine and saw that the shrine was well kept and very clean.

"Hello sir."

Shirosaki turned around and saw a girl with short purple hair and autumn colored eyes holding a hot pink umbrella. The girl had her hair picked up in a ponytail with a red ribbon and gave Shirosaki a warm smile.

"Good morning..."

"Oh! My apologies my name is Senna Kurosaki it's a pleasure to meet you." Senna extended her hand to Shirosaki.

Shirosaki's eyes widened. He didn't think there would have been anymore Kurosaki's. Shirosaki snapped out of his reverie and shook Senna's hand. "Shirosaki Zangetsu it's a pleasure to meet you to." This time it was Senna's turn to widen her eyes to the size of dinner plates. "Is something wrong Senna?" Shirosaki asked. Senna composed herself and shook her head. Shirosaki rose and eyebrow but Senna only smiled. "This Shrine... whose is it?" Shirosaki asked.

Senna looked at the beautiful Shrine and smiled softly. "This shrine belongs to the prince and the knight. It wasn't made until now."

"Why?"

"That's because I was the one who made it. Took some years but it was all worth it. Just behind it, is the cliff where my ancestor died with his lover."

"You did this by yourself?"

Senna smiled and nodded. "Yup. Had to buy the supplies. I bought the cherry blossom seeds and planted them because they remind me of how my ancestor used to love them."

Shirosaki was amazed at how this girl did all of this by herself. "Oh! Can I go to the cliff Senna?"

"Sure just walk around the shrine and its up ahead. Just be careful, wouldn't want you to fall over."

"Thank you." Shirosaki then walked around the shrine and saw the cliff.

He stood on the edge and looked at the beautiful view of the ocean and the gray clouds letting rain falling upon it. He heard a branch snap behind so he turned around thinking that it was Senna but nobody was there. Shirosaki turned around to look at the ocean but his nose bumped with a blurry watery nose and stiffened.

In front of him stood Ichigo, his body was a blurry watery form, his long orange hair moved around his body as if it were in water and was covering his eyes. The prince was wearing the same black kimono but on the left side where his heart was, was the dagger. Ichigo raised a hand and softly touched the cut on Shirosaki's cheek and the cut disappeared leaving only a cold trail of water. Ichigo softly smiled and whispered, "**I love you**", and then disappeared in thin air. Shiro fell to his knees, dropping his umbrella and looked at the spot where the prince was. For some reason shiro should have felt frighten but only felt happiness inside him. He didn't understand what happened, one moment he thought he was going to die. but the next he knows the prince only cured his cut.

"So.. it was you." Shirosaki was startled and looked over his shoulder to see Senna standing behind him. "Your Ichigo's lover."

Shiro's eyes widened. "What did you say?"

Senna looked at him sadly. "Come. I'll tell you." Senna turned back around and walked back.

Shiro was in complete shock but shook his head and quickly grabbed his black umbrella and followed Senna.

Senna walked Shirosaki to her house that was hidden deeper in the forest and explain who he actually was. When they finally got to her home she let him in and closed the door behind her. She led him to her living room and told him to have a seat on the sofa while she made tea.

Shirosaki sat there and looked around Senna's home. Senna came in with two tea cups and handed one to Shirosaki, who only murmured a 'thanks'. Senna took in a deep breath and released it looking at Shirosaki.

"Shiro-san Have you only been looking about my ancestor?"

"Yes, why?"

"Shirosaki-san did you ever search about my ancestor's lover?"

_'Shit, that why something was missing. I never searched up about Ichigo's lover, only about him.'_ Shirosaki shook his head,

"Shiro-san please don't freak out to what I'm about to tell you ok."

Shirosaki nodded and waited for Senna to continue but seemed to hesitate. "Just spit it out girl."

"Alright, Shiro-san your the reincarnation of my ancestor's lover. Your the reincarnation of Shirosaki Zangetsu." Shirosaki looked at her and then cackled.

"Do you really believe that I'm the reincarnation of Ichigo's lover? You have to be kidding me."

Senna looked at him with a pained look then stood up and left through a door way only to come back with an ancient looking journal. She sat back down on the sofa and carefully handed the journal to Shirosaki. "In the last page there's a drawing about my ancestor's lover."

Shirosaki carefully grabbed the journal and turned to the back and surely enough there was a drawing that was perfectly drawn in ink about him with a smile that was rarely seen. He stared at the drawing in shock, the drawing could easily tell that it was a very old drawing.

"This journal was passed down by the Kurosaki family and it belonged to my father which was now passed down to me when he passed away. My ancestor wrote about his feelings towards his lover and then drew that drawing explaining how he always loved it when you smiled. Shiro-san as you can see I'm not lying there's the proof you wanted."

"But this... this.. this can't be rea..." Shirosaki ran out of the house with his umbrella and down the mountain hill to his car. He quickly left and headed back home. He ran to his room when he parked his car in the garage and closed the door behind him. He laid down on his bed not bothering to change. He stared out his window and saw that it was starting to rain hard. He slowly fell asleep to the soft smell of cherry blossoms and lavender, he ignored the thought that he knew the scent from somewhere but ignored it as the soft smell became intensifying and lulled him.

* * *

Shirosaki woke up to the sound of his phone ringing and reached down to his pocket and opened it. "ello"

_'Shiro it's me Rukia were you sleeping.'_

Shirosaki rubbed his face and looked out the window and saw that it stopped raining, so the dark twinkling sky was clear. "Yeah, what's up?"

_'Sorry. Anyways why didn't you come to school over the past few days?'_

"Because I've been doing research about the Blood Red Moon."

_'What did you find so far?'_

"Well the part that I'm the prince's lover's reincarnation. And that the prince appeared today in front of my face to cure a cut on my cheek an said 'I love you'." On the other end of the line Rukia was quiet.

_'Shiro I hope this isn't joke because if it is, I'll call tatsuki to beat some sen-'_

"I'm not fucken lying Rukia! I met a Kurosaki this morning and explained to me who I was because she even saw what Ichigo did to me!"

_'I thought there wasn't anymore Kurosaki's.'_

"That's what I also thought but the girl even showed me Ichigo's journal and inside the journal there was a perfect drawn replica of me smiling."

_'Shiro you do know that tomorrow the Blood Red Moon rises and the other's want to go to the cliff. Do you know what that means?'  
_

Shirosaki paled. He knew that if Ichigo found him, he would come and take him to complete the promise. "Rukia don't let the other's go its dangerous. I'm sorry." And with that he hanged up and turned his phone off.

* * *

**Rukia's POV**

I looked at my phone when Shiro hanged up and tried calling him but was sent to the voice box and knew that he turned off his phone. I wanted to see him and comfort him but I knew that it would make things worst. I placed my phone beside my desk and looked out the window. I sat on my desk and typed on my computer on how to break the prince's curse but came up with nothing. I gave out a frustrated sigh and banged my hands on the desk top.

I stood up and laid on my bed looking out the window and saw the clear sky with a bright wanning gibbous moon. I sighed again and stood up walking to my closet. I pulled out my chappy rabbit pajamas that Shiro gave me in the day of my birthday and put them on. I went to the restroom that was beside my room and washed my mouth and then went to bed. I gave out one last sigh and went to sleep.

The next morning I woke up to a soft knocking from my door. "Rukia sweet heart breakfast is ready." I heard a soft say from outside the door.

"Coming sister!" I heard the soft retreating steps of my beloved sister and sat up. I got out of bed and went inside the restroom to wash my mouth and brush my hair. I then went to my closet and took out my favorite blue dress* and went downstairs to have breakfast. I saw Hisana place a plate of bacon, scrambled eggs, and pancakes on the round table. "Good morning sister."

Hisana smiled softly, "Good morning Rukia did you sleep well?"

"Yes sister." I sat down and started eating my breakfast. Nii-sama came down the stairs with his stoic looking face making me feel proud.  
"Good morning, Nii-sama"

Nii-sama gave one simple nod and sat beside me. Nee-san placed a plate exactly like mine in front of Nii-sama and gave him a kiss on the temple amking Nii-sama blush.

I smiled softly and got up to wash my dish then went my room. I tried calling Shiro again but was instantly sent to the voice box, i hung up and sighed softly. I went downstairs and yelled at my sister and brother-in-law from the doorway while I was putting my shoes on. "Nee-san, Nii-sama I'll be going out I'll come back later!"

"Ok Rukia dear! Take care!" Nee-san shouted. I smiled and left. As I was walking to Shiro's house I smiled as I saw children running around in the play ground. When I finally reached the Shiro's house I knocked on the door. I waited patiently and was about to knock again when the door was suddenly opened by Zangetsu. "Good afternoon Zangetsu-san. Is shiro here?"

"Good afternoon Rukia. I'm sorry but he isn't here."

"Oh I see. Thank you." I turned around and was about to leave when rough hand grabbed my arm. I looked up saw Zangetsu with a worried look.

"Rukia I wanted ask you. Do you know what's happening with Shiro he's been missing school these past few days and today he smiled and talked to me as if this was our last time together." My eyes widened and then composed myself.

"I'm sorry Zangetsu-san I don't know what's wrong with Shiro.""

"Rukia your lying please tell me what's wrong."

I sighed. "Zangetsu if you want to know what's wrong its best if you take a seat."

Zangetsu raised an eyebrow but nodded and let me in. "would you like some tea Rukia?"

"Please Zangetsu-san." Zangetsu disappeared in the kitchen then came back with two tea cups and handed one to me. I took a deep breath and then started telling everything to Zangetsu. Once I was finished Zangetsu was frozen and looked in shock. "Zangetsu-san?" I syood up and placed a hand on his shoulder softly and he jumped and looked at me.

Zangetsu relaxed and then looked sad. "So this was what he was hiding from me?" He murmured.

"Yes I'm sorry Zangetsu I removed my hand and looked otu the window. The drak sky was suddenly turning red and I felt fear rising in the pit of my stomach. "I'm sorry Zangetsu-san but I have to go back home." I looked back at Zangetsu and saw the worry in his eyes.

"Rukia please bring my son back." Zangetsu stood up and looked at me with a pleading desperate look.

"I'll try Zangetsu." Zangetsu nodded and escorted me to the front door.

"Thank you Zangetsu-san Jaane."

"Jaane Rukia take care." I nodded and left.

On my way home my phone rang and took it out of my pocket dress. "Hello?"

_'Konbawa Rukia-chan~ Come on let's go to the cliff we're all waiting for you!'_

"Nel I think it's not a good idea that we go." I remembered what Shiro told me yesterday.

_'Come on Rukia-chan don't be a party pooper we really wanna see the prince! Let's g- Oh! I see you~' _Nel than hanged up.

I looked up and saw Nel waving at me from Nnoi's gray E-Class Cabriolet. "Guys I real-Omph!" I was pulled in the car when I was close, by Renji and Grimmjow.

"C'mon Rukia we're all ready let's go Nnoitora!" Renji yelled.

"No you guys don'- Mph!" My mouth was covered by Grimmjows big hand.

"Rukia shut it before I shove my dick up your mouth." I closed my mouth and paled. Grimmjow smirked as the car started moving.

I was then distracted by a brilliant red glow I looked up and saw the full moon red. I prayed that nothing happened when we got to the cliff.

* * *

I scowled as I was hanging on Grimmjow's shoulder and started wriggling around to get out of his grasp. But Grimmjow's arm tightened around my waist.

"Rukia stop moving its gettin quite annoyin' " Grimmjow told me over his shoulder.

"Come on Rukia-chan it'll be fun relax. Look we're here already nd it looks like we're the first ones!" Nel squealed.

I was put down and saw that we were in front of the cliff. I shivered as I felt a chilly wind wash over and noticed that I wasn't the only one that shivered.

Renji walked to the edge of the cliff and saw that his eyes widened. "Hey guys look the waves are pretty high."

"Really." I heard Grimmjow say and walked next to Renji. "Holy Shit! Watch out!" Grimmjow pulled Renji back as they fell on there backs. And saw that a huge wave washed over Renji and Grimmjow. We ran next to them and helped them up.

"Oh my god! Are you guys alright?!" I shouted all of sudden I heard a watery voice behind us.

**_"Who are_ thee?"**

_Shit! NONONONONO!_

"Oh my god" I heard Nel's whisper.

I stood up slowly and turned around. I gasped as the prince was standing in front of us. He had long orange flowing around him covering his eyes. He was wearing a black kimono with blood red cherry blossoms and on the left side of his chest, where his heart was, was a dagger.

"What the hell?" I heard Renji say. "Aren't you dead?"

Ichigo's face scrunched in pain. _**"Unfortunately yes. Now I ask thee again who might thee be? Where's Shi?"**_

"Does he mean Shirosaki?" Nnoitora ask.

_**"Hai where is he?"**_

"What do you want with him? He's not here!" Grimmjow yelled.

"Grimmjow shut up!" I yelled. I started feeling fear creep all over me and it was easy to hear in my voice.

"Why?! What the hell does this stupid dead corpse want with him?!" Grimmjow continued to yell.

Ichigo frowned and felt anger rise in him when he started hearing Grimmjow fight over his lover. _**"Who are thee?"**_

"I'm Grimmjow Jaggerjaquez. And I love Shirosaki! You bastard!" Grimmjow yelled.

Ichigo snarled and appeared in front of Grimmjow making him jump and grabbed him by the throat. **_"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki and I've loved Shirosaki much more than thee!"_**Grimmjow clawed at the hand and suddenly started crying tears of blood and blood started flowing out of his mouth.

"NO! STOP IT!" I yelled and ran up to help Grimmjow but was pushed away by water and fell on the floor.

_**"DO NOT INTERFERE!"** _Ichigo bellowed at me. I looked in fear as Grimmjows bright light blue eyes started fading and started losing his grip on Ichigo's hand.

"NO! STOP IT! STOP IT ICHIGO!" Ichigo threw Grimmjow over the cliff once Grimmjow's hands fell limp. My eyes widened as I saw Grimmjow disappear as he fell over the cliff. "NO! GRIMMJOW!" I yelled as my hand outstretched.

"GRIMMJOW!" I heard the others scream. I sobbed as I failed at saving one of my friends life.

_**"Where's Shirosaki?!"** _Ichigo shouted making all of us jump.

"We'll never tell you!" I heard Renji yell back.

Ichigo snarled and was about to attack when we heard a shout from behind us. "STOP IT ICHIGO!"

We all turned around and saw Shirosaki standing behind us.

**SHIROSAK'S POV**

I ran up to the cliff as fast as possible when Hisana told me that Rukia came to the cliff with Nel, Nnoi, Reni, and Grimmjow. When I reached to the top I saw the shrine and was then overwhelmed by memories of me and Ichigo that I even fell to my knees. I clutched my head as the memories kept overwhelming me and felt tears fall from my eyes. I was filled with many emotions but mainly love and longing, I was then snapped out as I heard Rukia screaming with fright. I got up and griped my head as I ran towards the scream from Rukia and was received with the scene of Grimmjow falling from the cliff. I heard Renji shouting and looked at the others and saw that Ichigo was about to kill Renji.

_'Shit. NO!'_

"STOP IT ICHIGO!" Ichigo stopped and turned around but didn't look at me with his eyes. "Stop it aibou." I said more softly. This time Ichigo looked at me and felt my eyes widen. Ichigo's eyes were empty but were soon filled love and sadness.

**_"Shi? Shi do you finally remember me? Do you, love?"_**Ichi's voice was filled with hope and it made me smile.

"Hai Ichi, aibou. I remembered love. Please stop this nonsense aibou. I'm back love, stop it. Alright? Don't hurt anybody else." I walked towards Ichigo and pulled him into my arms. I felt his watery body become into skin as I filled it with love.

Ichigo sobbed and wrapped his arms around me neck. "Shi...Shi...Love...I missed you so much." Ichigo pulled away and smashed his soft lips against mine. I smiled as I kissed him back. I licked his bottom lip asking for permission and he opened his mouth without any hesitation. I heard him moan softly as my tongue thrusted inside his warm cavern and I couldn't hold back the soft moan that escaped from me as I tasted his sweet strawberry mouth. I pulled back as a strand of saliva was connected with our mouths. I snapped it and smirked at Ichi's cute uke flushed face.

"Damn aibou you don't know how much I missed this." Ichi softly chuckled and then turned to look at the others, who had shocked faces. "Wha'? Never seen a couple kiss?"

All of them composed themselves and looked at me. I smiled softly. "Shi?" I looked down at Ichigo and saw him look at me with concern and then pointed with his eyes to my friends. "Are you...?"

I smiled and kissed Ichi's forehead."No aibou I'll always stay by your side. Just like our promise." Ichi's eyes widen and then filled with tears. I gave him a chaste kiss and looked at my friends. "Guys I plan to leave with Ichi and NO ONE is making me change my mind." Everyone's eyes widened with shock and disbelief.

"Shiro, are you sure." I looked at Rukia and smiled, a genuine smile that was rarely seen.

"Of course Ru. Don't worry midget I'll always remember ya." I smirked when Rukia glared at me but then smiled softly.

"Shi, how can you go with me if I killed one of your friends?" Ichi said with a sorrowful voice.

I kissed ichi on the forehead. "I know aibou. I know but its alright. In truth he was the one who helped me to gain time to catch up to you from stopping you to keep killing. He sacrificed himself to save my friends and to help me from coming in too late before all my friends died."

"What? So Grimmjow did this to help you and us?" Renji asked.

I nodded and then looked at my friends. "Well I think this is a good bye."

Nel started crying but smiled softly at me. "Shiro take care and never forget us."

Nnoi walked up and wrapped an arm around Nel's waist. "Yes you bastard. Don't forget us."

Renji smiled at me. "Take care Shirosaki."

Rukia walked up to me and smiled at me. "Take care Shi. Take care of Ichi don't let him suffer again or else I'll beat you up."

I chuckled and ruffled Ru's hair. "Not in a million years Ru. I'll miss ya take care of yourself. Let's go Ichi."

"Shi I'll... I'll have to erase your friends and fathers memories." Ichi looked at me and then at my friends.

They all looked at each other and then looked at us nodding there head.

Ichi smiled softly. "I'm sorry." I then watched as all of my friends fainted and fell to the ground. I watched as Ru's body collapsed to the ground and stayed limp. "I had to do it or people would have noticed that your missing and can be a bit chaotic." I softly chuckled and kissed Ichi's forehead.

"Let's go ai... The dagger is gone!"

Ichi looked at his chest and surely enough the dagger was gone and the hole on his torso was gone. "This must have been part of the curse." I then watched as a black and red mist started to appear from below our feet and wrap around us.

I looked at Ichigo's beautiful chocolate eyes and kissed him on the lips as we disappeared. Leaving my family and friends all for my beloved aibou who I never got to be with. I knew I would never forget them and would always remember them by heart, mainly Rukia my closest and trustable childhood friend. My last thought before we disappeared completely was:

_SAYOONARA NAKAMA* AND OTO-SAN._

* * *

***Ok the blue dress that rukia wears is the one that she always wears in Bleach  
**

***Nakama- friends**

**OK! Tell me what ya think about my first one-shot. Now that I think of it I should have tried writing one in the beginning Oh well! Please tell what you think Bai bai~ And NO nasty comments please! Oh and tell me if I should make another chapter if not then just say so. Alright bai bai~  
**


End file.
